


Love is an Adventure

by NotReallyHere (Actuallysortahere)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actuallysortahere/pseuds/NotReallyHere
Summary: A quick work for a friend based on the relationship of our Warriors of Light.





	Love is an Adventure

Harkas wasn’t sure how it had come to this. Not that the current situation was bad, but had anyone asked her several years ago what she saw herself doing, getting married wouldn’t have been her answer, let alone to another woman, and a Raen at that. But then again, she also wouldn’t have thought she’d no longer be an Au Ra, so this was among the least unusual developments lately. As she buckled the straps on her boots, she thought back to when they’d first met.  
It was early days in her adventuring career, she and her sister had only just found a way to get by on their own after the loss of their tribe. An odd job here, helping a farmer there, and on the rare occasion, helping the Yellowjackets of Limsa Lominsa investigate a suspicious ship. It was on that quest that they’d found their way to the Satasha Seagrot, the briny caves supposedly hiding a band of pirates that sided with the foul sahagin. There they stood, deciding on how to proceed when she saw her. Silver-blonde hair flowing in the salt-sweet breeze before dropping to frame her pale skin, clad in a simple leather jerkin and somewhat mismatched pants. But more than anything else, what caught Harkas’ eye were her horns. She was definitely Au Ra like Harkas and her sister, but unlike theirs, her horns were light, almost bone coloured as opposed to the deep blue of Harkas and her sister. She was a Raen, the first that Harkas had met. Slung across her shoulder was some sort of pistol, she’d seen a few higher-ranking officers of the Lominsan authorities use them, but nothing that size.

The girl, in contrast to her gear, didn’t look particularly ready, she looked nervous, uncertain as she stared past the sisters into the caves beyond them. Her pace slowed as she neared them, and it was clear she was wanting to say something, but was struggling to find her words. It took another moment for her to finally ask if they were here to help with the pirates. Nodding, Harkas said that they were, and if she’d been sent by the Yellowjackets as well. Turns out she had, and so they decided to work together, after all, there was safety in numbers. It was here that she introduced herself as Shirafina. A suitably fancy name for a Raen, Harkas thought to herself. It’s not that she had any resentment towards the Raen, but their lifestyle was so vastly different to her own, it was hard not to feel a little put down by their higher standard of life. But this was not the time for petty misgivings, they had pirates to rout.   
All things considered, the fighting went smoothly, though Shirafina did seem a little uncomfortable shooting down the pirates, a concern Harkas did not share for the vile tempered. With their job done, they reported to the Yellowjackets, claimed their rewards, and parted ways. Harkas had assumed that they wouldn’t meet again. But as it turns out, Fate had different plans, and on their next expedition into the Tam-tara deepcroft a couple weeks later, they were greeted with the sight of a familiar Raen standing by the entrance, her blonde hair looking almost golden in the flickering torchlight, and it was here that Harkas noticed just how striking her eyes were. Even in the damp, inky darkness the blue of her eyes stood out thanks to what little light there was. She even looked a little more confident now that she was teamed up with people she could trust.

Another dungeon cleared and another, more amicable parting later, Harkas wondered if she’d see her again. And Lo and behold, when the Xaela duo headed towards the Copperbell mines almost a week later, who should they meet headed there but Shirafina. Now, Harkas wasn’t one for superstition, but there was clearly something at work here, bringing them together, and who was she to fight it? She’d proven herself trustworthy, and a strong ally could mean all the difference in this harsh world, and so, after the giants were slain and the miners rescued, the adventuring duo became a trio, Shirafina becoming a welcome member of their adventuring group. And as luck would have it, when the Amal’jaa captured them, when their eidolon attempted to convert her and Harkas had to avert her gaze or risk further tempered misery, she emerged unchanged. Not only was she also an echo-blessed adventurer like herself and her sister, but it had shown itself in the same manner as it had for the Xaela sister, resisting the flames of Ifrit. This was nothing if not a sign to Harkas that some greater force was at work here, that something was watching over them, bringing them together, even if it was just to fend off the forces that threatened Eorzea.

Three years later, on the steps of faith before the Holy city of Ishgard, as the remnants of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn sought their refuge with house Fortemps, Harkas stopped, tugging at Shirafinas hand to get her attention. As the blizzard raged, and Alphinaud, Tataru and Reisui faded into the whirling curtain of white, she dropped to one knee, bringing from her pouch a small box, which swung open to reveal a ring, glittering in the wavering light. A ring that she had carefully crafted just for Shirafina, with a band of silver, and a gemstone to match the shining blue of her eyes. If she were to begin a new life in Ishgard, then she wanted to do it with Shirafina at her side, as her wife, after all that had happened, all that they had lost, she couldn’t bear to lose her. For a moment, the storm seemed to calm, the whipping winds dropping, a beam of sunlight breaking through the flurry to meet them as Shirafina dropped to her knees, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She didn’t even need to answer, simply holding out her hand for Harkas, who smiled gently as she slowly slipped the ring onto her finger, before wrapping her arms around her new fiancé and bringing her into a long, warm embrace. One that she wished would never end. But Ishgard was calling, and they had work to do. Together.

And now she found herself here, in a dressing room inside the Temple of the Divines, staring at her reflection in the mirror. It had taken time, more time than she wished, but Warriors of light have their duties, their job is to save the world after all, and you can’t get married if there’s nowhere to get married in. A lot had changed since the proposal. She wasn’t even an Au Ra anymore. A drunken misadventure combined with a chance meeting with Krile had resulted in the consumption of a mystical, legendary elixir that overnight, while she slept, morphed her body into that of a Roegadyn. Explaining that to her fiancé was a trial in itself, but in the end, she was still Harkas, just bigger. And her new form helped her with another problem. Her sister Reisui should have been here, helping her get ready, but she gave her life to protect them during the final showdown with Nidhogg, a pain which would never truly fade. While she’d never forget her origins, Harkas was Xaela no more, and that helped her forget the pain of losing her entire tribe, it no longer existed, no longer hung on her existence. Besides, she had a new reason to live, and it was getting ready in the room opposite hers.

The ringing of a bell snapped Harkas out of her reminiscing, signifying that the ceremony was ready to begin. Quickly checking her attire was complete, she headed for the door, and into the marble hallway of the temple. Across the hall, the door creaked open, and out strode the fair lady that was to be Harkas’ wife. Her silver-blonde hair curled into drills draped over either shoulder, her wedding dress a dazzling sky blue to match her eyes and her ring, which had never left her finger since Harkas slipped it on many months ago, and a snow white veil draped behind her, swaying gently as she walked.   
Harkas had no words left as she stared at her, eliciting a giggle from Shirafina as her cheeks reddened. But no words were needed as Harkas reached over, carefully taking the Au Ras smaller hand in her now much bigger one, and as their fingers entwined, they made their way to the chapel.


End file.
